The nightmares mission
by wolenczak2004
Summary: Lucas and Hudson have been captured by Bourn. What going to happen if the seaquest crew don't find them befor something realy bad happen. ELF SLASH
1. The capture

**_WARNING_**

This is a ELF/SLASH fic. So if you have not 18 years old, turn around please. I don't want to offend someone.

**_THE NIGHTMARES MISSION_**

BY 

WOLENCZAK2004 

AND 

AEWNAUR 

CHAPTER 1 

THE CAPTURE 

"Why him? He isn't trained for this type of thing. With all due respect, Sir, this mission is too dangerous," Hudson growled at Mc Gath through the vid-link.

"Section Seven tells me that he is the only one who can do the job. I'm sorry Captain, but we have no choice. I'm transmitting the mission details now. Good luck Captain."

"Damn it! Why will he not listen," the Captain fumed to himself before paging Commander Ford on his PAL.

"Commander, I need to see Ensign Wolenczak in my office."

"Yes, Sir. Ensign Wolenczak, the Captain needs to see you in is office. Now," Commander Ford said as he relayed the order.

"Yes, Sir." Lucas answered as he stood and left the bridge. When he reached Hudson's office, he knocked then stood back and waited.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, sit down Ensign Wolenczak. I want you to look at the data in the Padd." Hudson said as he gave the device to the young Ensign.

Lucas looked at the data for the mission. After a few minutes, he look at Hudson in confusion.

"Sir, I don't understand," Lucas said hesitantly. "Why are you showing this to me?"

"Secretary-General Mc Gath wants you to on this mission."

"Me?" Lucas asked incredulously. "Why me, sir? I'm not even fully trained."

"I know that, Ensign," Hudson sighed. "I know. Nevertheless, it is a direct order. I explained to Secretary Mc Gath that you don't have the training needed for a something like this, he didn't listen. So," Hudson took a deep breath and expelled it sharply, "you will be going on this mission. I am, however, going with you."

"But this say's that I'm suppose to do this alone. If you come with me, Mc Gath could have you arrested sir. He can court martial you for this."

"Don't worry about that. I want to go with you, so I'm going with you. Now I think it's time to make a plan. It isn't going to be easy. Do you have any idea's about a virus that would work?"

"Well, I can write a program that will erase the data and take the main computers down. But first we have to find a way to the main computer room without being caught by the Macronesian guards. Not to mention, return to the shuttle and get out of the Lab."

"That isn't going to be easy. O.k. We need to look at the map Mc Gath gave us. Maybe we can find a way to the main computer room and back out. Once we find the route we'll worry about the guards."

Several hours later, Hudson and Lucas were ready to leave the seaQuest. The Captain called Commander Ford to the wardroom.

"Commander," Hudson spoke as Jonathan closed the door and came to attention. "Ensign Wolenczak and I will be leaving the seaQuest for a few days. We've been assigned a high priority mission," Hudson held up a hand to forestall his second in command's questions. "Don't ask because we cannot answer. The entire thing is classified. I give you command of the seaQuest, take care of my boat and my crew Commander."

"Yes, sir. Good luck."

"Dismissed."

They grabbed their gear and headed for the launch bay. From there they took a shuttle and traveled nearly nine hours to Macronasian territory where they found their destination, a secret Macronasian Lab. They gave the security code that Mc Gath provided for them to get past the security check points.

After finish the docking procedure, they left the shuttle made their way to the main computer room. It took about ten minutes to get there and begin uploading Lucas's program. Hudson stood guard in case anyone came in. Nearly seven hours later, Lucas was finally finished. He took a deep breath and turned around to tell the Captain that he had completed the virus. He stood and stretched his body, he was stiff after sitting at the computer for so long.

"Sir, I'm finish. We can go now," Lucas said tiredly.

"Perfect. Good job, Ensign. Now we just have to find away back to the launch without getting caught," Hudson said as he turned and opened the door.

He froze in shock at the sight that met them. There were close to a dozen armed guards in the hallway. He pushed Lucas behind him to protect the younger man.Lucas looked at the Captain's back in surprise. He wouldn't have expected the Captain to protect him like this. Finally, Bourn came out of is hiding place to talk to the two UEO Officers. He wore a predatory smile on is face, like a cat that had finally caught the mouse. He began to talk slowly as he advanced.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've found. It is so nice to see you Captain Hudson."

"It's not reciprocated Bourn," Hudson practically growled.

"Oh, I'm sad that you're not happy to see me. Who is that behind you Captain?"

"None of your business, Bourn," he hissed in reply.

"Where are your manners Captain? Please let me see who is behind you," Bourn asked nicely, as if to speaking to a child.

"No. You stay away from him. I don't want you near him." Hudson was trying to keep control of his temper.

"I see you don't want to cooperate. Well then, you give me no other choice," Bourn stepped back. "Guards, separate them," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," two soldiers spoke in unison.

Two guards approached Hudson grabbing his arms and twisting them as he fought. They over powered him and drug him a few metes away from. Bourn approached Wolenczak looking the boy up and down, like a predator looks at prey. Bourn stepped in front of the Ensign, lust evident in his eyes.

"Well, the UEO gave us it's best mind. That's interesting. You look good, Sweet Boy. I think I'm going to take you with me. I'm sure I can find something to do with you."

Bourn slowly caressed Lucas's cheek. Lucas pulled back and pushed the hand off his cheek.

"Don't touch him. Leave him alone you sick son of a bitch!" Hudson shouted and started struggling again.

The guard put his hand over Hudson's mouth to silence him and twisted his arms a bit more to subdue him.

"Take Captain Hudson to the Delta prison," Bourn ordered. "I'll take Ensign Wolenczak with me. Jacobson, Walter bind the boys hands behind his back and take him to my shuttle," Bourn commanded as he turned back and smirked at Lucas.

"Stay away of me! Don't touch me! No! No!" as he started backing away, willing the panic to recede.

"No! Bourn, leave him alone," yelled Hudson.

Walter and Jacobson grabbed Lucas's arms and force them behind his back. Lucas tried to fight but it didn't work. The guards tie his hands and lead him to the Presidential shuttle. Bourn followed with a big smile on is face. In the shuttle, Lucas is put between Jacobson and Walter. Lucas found himself thinking about what going to happen to him. Where Bourn was taking him and where the Captain was being taken. He looked up and saw that Bourn was looking at him. He felt trapped like he was in a nightmare.

Hudson found himself pushed in a cell. The guards laughed when the Captain lost his balance and hit the floor. Hudson had no idea where Bourn would take his Ensign but he couldn't do anything now. The way Bourn had looked at Wolenczak make him feel sick. He saw lust in Bourns eyes and that was never a good thing. He was mad at himself for having let Bourn capture him and the young Ensign. 'Damn! Lucas is just a kid,' he thought to himself furiously. He felt like he had let Lucas down. He didn't care what was going to happen to him but Wolenczak was too young to be tortured. Hudson laid on the bare mattress, his thoughts racing. Soon though, he fell into a restless sleep.

TBC


	2. Going to hell

I want to thanks : Hap, Kita386, Kate, Aewnaur and Lynnp for their reviews.

To Hap : I can't give you the punch of the fic, but that's not something you can imagine.

To Kita386 : I like Captain Hudson to, so I have the idea to make him important in this fic.

To Kate : I know the first chapter look a little rushed, but don't worry you're going to have more details in this and the other chapter.

To Lynnp and Aewnaur : Thank you for your kind word my friend.

**_- THE NIGHTMARES MISSION -_**

BY 

WOLENCZAK2004 

AND 

AEWNAUR 

- CHAPTER 2 - 

- GOING TO HELL - 

Several hours later the shuttle finish docking procedures at the Presidential residence. The door of the shuttle opened to show a beautiful garden. Two of the guards checked security, then came back and gave the 'all clear' sign. Bourn followed as the others exited the craft. The walk to the mansion was fairly short thankfully as Lucas's hands were still tied behind his back throwing off his balance slightly.

Lucas stopped just inside the doors, not even the pretentiousness of his mothers house could rival the luxury here. Jacobson pushed him in the back to make him move. When they reach the living room, they stop. Bourn turned to face Lucas for the first time since leaving the Lab.

"How do you like my home, Ensign?" Bourn's smile set Lucas on edge.

"Not bad, but mine's better," said Lucas with a smirk. He would prefer the seaQuest over this mausoleum any day.

The reaction was immediate almost planned Lucas felt as if no matter what he had said the response would have been the same. He fell back slightly as the blow landed on his cheek only to have Jacobson catch him. The side of his face burned and turned an angry red he wanted to reach up and cool it with his own hand but the ropes around his wrists stopped him. Instead he stared defiantly back up at Bourn and shook off the hands holding him.

Bourn's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed at this show of defiance. "I think it's time I showed you to your new room." he hissed. He grabbed Lucas by the elbow and pulled him through the house.

They stopped in front of a metal door with a security panel above the door knob. Bourn keyed in the code opened the door and motioned Lucas to proceed him inside. When Lucas didn't move Bourn rolled his eyes and drug him in the room, closing the door behind them loudly.

"Look around, make yourself at home. You are, after all, going to be here for a long, long time," Bourn smirked.

Lucas couldn't figure out why Bourn would give him such a nice room, but he really didn't think it was a good thing for him. He took in the opulence at a glance. A beautiful queen sized bed with nightstands on either side carved from elegant red mahogany wood against the far wall. There was no window but a small sitting area, complete with burgundy sofa, dark green arm chairs and coffee table, actually gave the room a comfortable feel. He could tell the lamps on either side of the bed would give the room a soft warm glow. Lucas moved around the room, stopping just in front of the sofa. He froze when he heard Bourn move up behind him.

He slowly turned when the silence in the room grew too uncomfortable. Bourn was standing right behind him, close, too close. Lucas attempted to back away when Bourn raised his hand, but was stopped as his knees hit the chair. Lucas flinched as the man's hand touched his still burning cheek. Bourn's skin was cool and dry, Lucas immediately thought it was just further proof that Bourn was really a snake.

"There's no where to go Pretty Boy, and no one here to help you," Bourn's voice became possessive. "You are mine now."

"What do you mean, I'm yours? What do you want from me?"

Bourn shivered under that glacial stare. Lucas's ice blue eyes blazed, Bourn shivered under that glacial stare. This was just getting better and better, he couldn't wait to break this boy.

"Everything. And now that I have," Bourn let his eyes travel the length of Lucas's body, "everything, I'm a very happy man," he smirked.

Lucas looked into Bourn eyes and saw what he had been afraid of. Lust. The man was getting off on his fear.

The older man moved his hand up suddenly and grabbed his shoulder. He flinched, but only succeeded in toppling them both back onto the couch. Bourn was lying on top of him. He couldn't push the man off , his hands were still tied behind his back and the pain in his shoulder kept him from struggling too much. He felt himself freeze as Bourn's mouth crushed against his. The man matched his every move as he twisted his head from side to side. The mock kiss only last a few seconds before Bourn lifted up and stared at him in satisfaction.

"You see, you can't fight me. You, Lucas Wolenczak are mine," his voice was hard with the underlying lust and dominance.

Bourn pushed himself away from the stunned young man and walked to the door. He let in the men that had been waiting patiently in the hall.

"Walter, untie him, but don't let him go. Jacobson, help hold him," he ordered.

The men moved to do as they were told without comment. Moments later another man entered. Lucas felt his heart speed up as he took in the full measure of the new guy. He looked like a doctor. He tried to struggle again as the doctor took a syringe out of his bag and began filling it.

Jacobson's grip tightened but Lucas just thrashed about even more. He didn't know what he would do if he did get away but he couldn't just let Bourn do whatever he had planned, not after that scene on the couch.

A few minutes of struggling and almost wrenching his shoulder out of socket later Lucas felt the inevitable sting of the needle. The men continued to hold him as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had to calm down, fighting would just make the drug circulate his system faster. A bitter coppery taste filled his mouth and his head grew thick. His head rolled back on his shoulders, he just couldn't think straight. Where was he again? Voices drew his attention. Oh yes, Bourn. Sick Bastard.

"He's out boss."

"Leave us," Bourn ordered, his eyes never leaving the drugged form that slumped to the floor. Such a Pretty Boy!

Lucas struggled to stand, leaning against the wall for support. With the other men leaving he didn't want to be on the floor when Bourn reached him.

"Well, Lucas now that we both know what is going to happen here, why don't you make this easier on both of us," Bourn steered before his voice became hard. "Strip."

"Your insane," Lucas slurred.

"You don't really think you have a choice, do you? Then again with the drugs the good doctor gave you," Bourn sighed, "I'll help you this once but after this I expect obedience," he was having fun. This was turning out better than he expected.

Bourn moved to help Lucas undress biting his lip to keep from laughing at the ineffectual strikes the boy was throwing. This drug worked like a charm! He would have to remember to give the good doctor a bonus.

Lucas's breath quickened and his eyes blurred. His body didn't want to cooperate his hands wouldn't even stay clinched into fists. Panic was over taking his mind, he couldn't even scream. His voice came out in whimpers.

"No, don't touch me. Stay away!"

"Don't make this any harder on yourself than it has to be, Pretty Boy."

Lucas managed to get a bit of power behind a blow, he landed it on Bourn's cheek with a satisfying slap.A sadistic grin came Bourn's already harsh features as he grabbed Lucas's arm and spun the boy around. He made sure to bounce the boy's head against the wall a time or two. How he loved hearing the whimpers of pain.Lucas slid to his knees and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't control the small sounds escaping him. His arm was on fire and he couldn't even manage to fight back.

Bourn managed to remove the boy's shirt as he fell to the floor. He knelt behind the almost prone form still holding one of Lucas's wrists in his grip, he twisted it a bit more for the fun of it. He pulled the unresisting form back against him and nuzzled his face behind the boy's ear.

"Listen to me, Pretty Boy. You are Mine, do you understand me? Mine! You do what I say, when I say it. Say 'Yes, Alex.' Say, 'I'm yours Alex."

"Go to Hell, you bastard. Get your fucking hands off of me." The words were slurred but Lucas was proud that he had gotten them out all the same.

In one move Bourn let the wrist go and spun Lucas around. Lucas didn't even see the blow coming, he just felt his head impact into the wall behind him again.

"Why? Why are you making this so hard? Can't you just do what I ask? I could give you everything all you have to do is say that you are mine," Alex Bourn punctuated ever question with a slap.

"No, never," Lucas whispered defiantly as he glared up into sadistic eyes.

Bourn could tell the kid was scared but the defiance was unacceptable. He would get his way. He pulled Lucas up and shoved him towards the bed. It was time to show the kid who was in charge here and that resistance would not be tolerated.

"Oh God, please don't do this. Bourn please, don't," Lucas begged as tears filled his eyes.

"Shut up! I gave you the chance to do this the easy way, but no. You couldn't do it the easy way, so just remember this. It was your choice. You choose it this way. It could have been so much easier for you. All you had to do was give in," Bourn spoke as he stripped Lucas and himself of their clothing.

Lucas fought the hands pulling at his cloths but with the drugs still in his system all he did was earn himself more slaps. He lashed out with his legs and almost managed to scramble away before Bourn was on him again. This could not be happening. He didn't realize his mouth was rambling out his words.

"...dirty hands off me you macronesian asshole.. perverted bastard.."

"I told you to shut up!" Bourn gritted out as he flipped the struggling boy over onto his stomach. He pulled Lucas's head back by the hair and bit down harshly on the soft flesh of his neck.

Lucas's head was spinning, too many hits to his head coupled with the drug in his blood made it hard to think. He could feel the body on top of him and the hardness rubbing against his backside. His mind froze, he had never even had sex with a woman and here he was about to loose his virginity to a sadistic bastard like Bourn. He tried to swallow back the revulsion and stem the flow of tears that threatened to fall. He had to keep it together, he'd never be able to escape if he let this bastard break him. He decided to stop fighting for the moment, let the bastard think he had won and wait for the perfect moment to get away. Now if he could only convince his body to work with him.

Bourn was high with power. How long he had dreamed of this, long nights of torturing himself with visions of this boy. His Pretty Boy. Blond hair that just begged for him to run his hands through, blue eyes that looked exquisite with tears of pain shining in them, long slender legs that he couldn't wait to have wrapped around him. He was the perfect Pretty Boy, just begging to be tasted. And he knew he would be the first to indulge. He finally had his Pretty Boy. Lucas was His.

Hudson woke slowly and looked around. He had no idea where he was but his head was killing him, slowly the events of the last few hours came back. The mission, Bourn, dear God… Lucas! He had no idea where Lucas was. He began pacing around his small cell, eight steps turn, eight steps turn. He counted them off, anything to keep his mind off his lost ensign and the torture Bourn could be putting him through.

TBC


	3. Confrontation between Hudson and Bourn

HI ! everyone, I want to thanks my reviewer. Now a special thanks to my co-writer Aewnaur for is realy great job. And more than anything, for your friendchip.

**_- THE NIGHTMARES MISSION -_**

BY 

WOLENCZAK2004 

AND 

AEWNAUR 

- CHAPTER 3 - 

- CONFRONTATION BETWEEN HUDSON AND BOURN - 

Abord the seaquest

Ford was standing in line to get his tray when he spotted O'Neill, Picollo and Henderson. He wove through the others in the mess hall and sat next to his friends.

"So Commander, where did the Captain take Lucas?" ask Tony.

"I don't know Tony."

"You don't know," Lonnie said in mild shock. "Jonathan, Hudson and Lucas just take off and you have no idea where?"

"Okay," he said with great reluctance. "The Captain received a confidential call. He then called Lucas. A short while later he gave me command of the boat and they left. All we can assume is that they are on a classified mission and we will be briefed on a need to know basis."

"What?" hissed Tim.

"Hudson took Lucas on a classified mission. Is he completely our of his mind?" Tony demanded.

"Listen, Lucas and the Captain received a direct order. So that's enough,"

Ford got up and turn around to leave the mess hall. He wasn't one to show his emotions but he was worried about the Captain and the youngest member of the crew also. He just wasn't one to sit around talking about it. Until they had more information, he had a boat to run.

Lucas woke up in a sweat. Every part of is body hurt like hell. He cracked his eyes open trying to remember where he was and why he was naked. The last day and a half came rushing back to him in a tidal wave of terror. He started shaking and wanted to curl up in a little ball but his body was too sore to move. He had been captured. He had been drugged and Bourn.. Bourn had beaten and raped him. He panicked when the door opened and Bourn came in with a smile on his sadistic face.

"How are you this morning Pretty One?" his voice was soft and Lucas was sure he meant it to be soothing however it grated across his nerves like sand paper.

"You sick bastard," he spat at his rapist. "How do you think I am?"

"Now now, don't be that way. I've come to make it all better," Bourn moved to sit on the side of the bed only to have Lucas kick him as the boy scrambled up the bed away from him. His eyes grew hard as ice.

"Stay away from me," Lucas demanded as his back hit the wall. He knew he was about to hyperventilate and he tried to calm his breathing but having Bourn this close to him again was terrifying.

"How? How do you think you can make this better?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"You dr..drugged me you son of a bitch," he couldn't help the stutter but continued anyway. "You drugged me and raped me. How can you make this better?" He didn't even try to wipe the hot tears from running down his face. He knew he shouldn't let the man see him crying but if he wiped at his face he would have to let go of the blanket he held tightly in his grip.

"Oh darling don't be that way. You gave me no choice. Surely you see that I gave you every chance to make it easier on yourself. If you had only given yourself to me it would not have been this way," Bourn inched forward as he spoke.

"Are you crazy? I don't want anything to do with you. You are nothing but a sick old pervert with a little power."

"If I were you I wouldn't speak like that. I won't put up with that type of language," Bourn moved to touch Lucas's cheek. "Not from you Pretty One."

Lucas slapped the hand away, he wanted to be sick. In a flurry of movements Bourn had slapped him back and tugged him back down the bed. He was now laying flat on his back his hands pinned above him. Bourn leaned over him, close, too close. Lucas flinched as he felt the insane man lick his lips. He was licking the blood off his cheek from where his lip had split again. Lucas thrashed about, jerking his head away. He couldn't let it happen again, he just couldn't.

"I just can't seem to help myself when I am with you, Pretty One. Please say you will let me have you again. I've never felt anything like making love with you. It was the most amazing experience. Darling, let me have you again," Bourn whispered against his lovers skin.

Lucas bit back tears, his ears were ringing again from the many blows to his head. Surely that was why he was hearing things. It actually sounded as if Bourn believed they were in some type of relationship. The man was completely insane. The more he struggled the stronger the man seemed. His head was killing him and the pain all over his body was beckoning him into unconsciousness but he wouldn't let himself give in. He couldn't just let Bourn win like that. Lucas gathered the last of his strength, he had to fight.

Alexander Bourn felt the young body under him become stiff. The taste of tender skin and the salt of the boy's tears burned his blood. His lust rose higher and higher. He couldn't take it anymore he had to feel all of that skin against his own. He shifted momentarily to remove his cloths.

That was all Lucas needed to launch his last ditch effort. He rolled sideways hoping to get off the bed and too the door before being caught. Surely he could disable the security and get himself out if given a chance. But as he rolled he felt a pain like fire in his side, one of his ribs must have been broken. The fraction of an instant pause was too much as Bourn reached for him. Memories of the assault he had lived through the previous night flashed through Lucas's mind. He could only whimper when he felt the body behind him cover his own.

Bourn felt the boy move before seeing him. The pretty one had rolled over onto his stomach. He knew the boy wanted him this was even more proof. He pulled the unresisting body back to the center of the bed.

"I can't wait to be inside you again. You are so hot and tight," he panted as he slowly sunk into the body beneath him. Waves of pleasure rolled over him but something was missing. He needed to see his pretty one as he made love to him.

Lucas whimpered again as he was flipped back over and covered again. Most of the fight had left him but he couldn't let himself give in to the darkness. Perhaps is was over, he struggled to open his eyes and flinched. Bourn was hovering over him just waiting for him to open his eyes before plunging back into his already abused body.

"no oh god no.. not again," his whispered begging was harsh to his own ears.

"Let me love you. Relax, give yourself to me," over and over echoing in Lucas's head. But he couldn't, would never give in to that voice. He finally found his voice.

"I hate you. Fucking bastard," he gasped as Bourns hand came up around his neck again.

Bourn decided that perhaps his young lover just liked it rough and he quickly began pounding into him. The soft sounds coming from the pretty one just added fuel to his passion. Soon he was coming in a low moan of pleasure. He leaned down and kissed the Pretty Ones lips, tasting the salt of tears and the copper of blood. Heaven was in his bed.

Bourns twisted mind was sure that his lover was satisfied as he got up and pulled his clothes back on. The Pretty One curled up on his side and finally succumbed to sleep.

Lucas felt as if something deep in his soul was broken. Even if he escaped this hell he knew he would never be the same. When he heard Bourn leave the room he finally let the blackness over take his mind. Leaving the small voice in the back of his mind to whisper hateful words to his subconscious. Words like, 'you wanted this or you would have fought harder,' words like 'no one will ever want you now,' 'filthy' 'dirty', and a dozen others that echoed deep in his soul.

When the door to his new cell opened he froze in his pacing. To Hudson's immense displeasure it was Bourn standing there with a smile on his face, that did nothing to reassure him. He clinched his jaw tight in an effort to not spew profanity at his 'host'. His eyes narrowed as the smile grew into a smirk of satisfaction. Something about the man and that smile just sent the bile from his stomach straight to his throat. He took several deep calming breaths, willing himself to not throw up.

"Hello Oliver, did you sleep well?" Bourn's smirk grew.

"Why do you care Alex?"

"Ah, well I wouldn't want to return you to your ship ill now would I? The Secretary-General might not like that when I let him know I have you in custody."

"You are going to tell Mc Gath that you captured us?" the Captain asked in surprise

"Well, your ship was damaged and we rescued you. You and your Seceratery-General should be thankful that my men saved your life."

What game is this bastard playing? Why would he return us. Wait! Shit, where the hell is Lucas. Hudson had a very bad feeling about this, he had known right from the start that something was wrong with set up. He felt like lead had been dropped down in his stomach. He had to know, had to ask though he was afraid of the answer.

"So, if I understand you correctly, you are going to let me and Ensign Wolenczak just leave."

"Why would you say that Captain? I have no knowledge of any Ensign Wolenczak. You were alone in your shuttle when we found you," Alex Bourn smirked evilly.

"Where is Lucas? What the hell have you done with him?" demanded the angry Captain. He wasn't expecting Bourn's reaction. He fell back on his small cot as he was taken by surprise. The punch to his stomach hadn't really hurt but it had thrown him off balance.

"I will say this once and only once," Bourn hissed as he grabbed the UEO Captain by the front of his shirt. "The Pretty One is mine. You will never speak of him again. You aren't good enough, you sully his name with your mouth. He is mine and I will never give you permission so speak about him again," Bourn face was inches from Hudson.

Hudson realized suddenly that Bourn had lost all touch with reality. Hudson took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was the only hope to get the young Ensign out of the clutches of this madman.

"I'm sorry. May I ask if Ensign Wolenczak is alright? Has he been harmed?" Hudson felt the muscles in his jaw jump with the effort to remain calm.

"Of course he is alright. I take care of my lovers Oliver. The Pretty One just fine."

"Lover?" the Captain choked out.

"Yes, I have taken the Pretty One as my lover. Oh don't look so surprised Oliver. He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen," Bourn started pacing the cell in agitation. "God when the seaQuest disappeared for all those years I didn't know if I would survive it. I had almost lost hope of ever finding him. And then by some miracle he was back," his voice grew hard as he spun and glared at Hudson again. "I have him back now and I will not let him go. He is mine. And I will keep you as far away from him as I can. Even if I have to kill you to do it."

"I only want.."

"Oh yes I know what you want. Don't think I don't see the desire in your eyes. And how can you not, he is perfection. You can't tell me that you don't want to be buried inside that body. To have those legs wrapped around you. Look at you Oliver," Alex sneered. "You're too old for him. And not nearly sophisticated enough. The boy comes from wealth and power Up-world. Face it Oliver, you never had a chance and now you never will."

"You don't love him Bourn. It's just sex. He is your possession, your obsession. Stop lying to yourself. Just let him go," Hudson's voice was gruff with repressed fury.

"Never. He is mine now. And I will never let him go," Bourn stood straight as he delivered the last blow. "In one week you will be returned to UEO waters, enjoy your stay, Captain," he sneered then turned and left the room.

Hudson finally let the bile continue it's journey. He threw up in the small toilet in the corner. The sick bastard had raped Lucas. The son of a bitch had raped the boy. I'm going to enjoy killing him, Hudson thought as he looked back up at the door with murder in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, Bourn. You sick son of a bitch, you will pay for this!" he yelled out.

He had no idea how he was supposed to save the boy now. He felt the anger build inside him again and all he could do was pace his cell and think about what his young ensign was going through.

"Don't worry Ensign, I will make him pay for this. I'll get you home. The seaQuest needs you, hell, I need you. Just hang on, please just hang on," Hudson whispered to himself.

TBC


	4. Ask for help

Thank you so much for the wonderfull reviews, Bratress2005, Teacher Tam and Lynnp send me. That's encouraging me to continue.

To Bratress2005 : Thanks for saying that Canadian are crazy. I'm Canadian and like you can see in my story, i'm crazy. LOL.

To Teacher Tam : Dark and sad, just wait for the next future chapter. and when you read this chapter, please don't cry.

To Lynnp : Oh the angst ! You have no idea my good friend. Really angst ! soon.

**_- THE NIGHTMARES MISSION -_**

_BY_

_WOLENCZAK2004_

_AND_

_AEWNAUR_

_- CHAPTER FOUR -_

_**- ASK FOR HELP -**_

Secretary-General Mc Gath was working on his never ending pile of reports when his secretary interrupted him.

"Sir, President Bourn is on line one for you."

Mc Gath rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand speaking to Alexander Bourn. He sighed and turned the vid link on. 'Oh no, the man looks happy. That is never a good thing for me.'

"President Bourn, What can I do for you?" he asked politely. Sometimes he hated his job, anytime he had to be polite to Bourn was one of those times.

"It isn't something you can do for me but rather what can I do for you," responded Bourn.

"Hm, I'm not sure I understand," Mc Gath sighed, unsure if he wanted to understand anything Bourn had to say.

"Two days ago one of our research labs picked up a distress signal. It appears that I now have one, Captain Oliver Hudson," smirked the diplomat. Bourn reveled in the shocked look that crossed Mc Gath's face before being replaced by repressed anger. He could see the muscle in the man's jaw clinch reflexively. And he had a hard time not out right laughing when Mc Gath finally spoke.

Mc Gath was shocked. Oh shit, what had Hudson done now? What the hell was he doing in Macronesian waters? Was he injured? Where the hell was the Ensign he had ordered on the mission. And damn it all he couldn't even ask about Wolenczak without possibly damaging any plans. He would just have to wait and hope Hudson had some answers and that he would get a chance to speak to him soon.

"Has Captain Hudson been injured?" Mc Gath asked diplomatically, it was the best he could do under the circumstances. It didn't imply that the Macronesians would harm him but they both knew that is what he was really asking.

"Oh don't worry, your Captain is fine. I have order the shuttle repaired, as soon as that is finished he will be returned to UEO waters. We will inform you as soon as the repairs are done."

"Thank you for you help in this matter Mr. Bourn. I look forward to your next call. Have a good day," Mc Gath ground out through clinched teeth. He needed to end the call soon so Bourn didn't see him loose his temper. The image of Bourn's smirking face burned into his eyes as the other man cut the link.

He took a deep breath, his mind racing with the possibilities of what went wrong. Once he had calmed down he reached for the intercom again.

"Get the seaQuest on a secured link."

"Right away Sir," replied the disembodied voice of his secretary.

"Commander, Secretary-General Mc Gath is on the line. He is asking for Lucas," Lt. O'Neill said. He glanced up at Jonathan for a moment before turning back to his console and waiting for orders. This was one of those times he was glad to be a mere Lieutenant.

Jonathan sighed, "Put him on screen."

"Commander Ford, I asked for Ensign Wolenczak."

"I'm sorry Sir. Ensign Wolenczak is unavailable at this time."

"Where is he then?"

"I really don't know Sir. He and Captain Hudson left the seaQuest three days ago."

"Hudson went on the mission with Wolenczak. Is that what you are saying?" Mc Gath asked in a very controlled voice.

"Yes Sir," Ford resisted the temptation to hold his breath while waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

"I'm going to court martial him," Mc Gath whispered almost under his breath. "What was he thinking, I ordered Wolenczak to go alone."

"I'm sorry Sir, the Captain said the mission was classified. He didn't give me any of the particulars, just that he and Lucas had to go."

"Damn it! Alright well, I have bad news for you Commander. Alexander Bourn just called. It seems that Captain Hudson's shuttle was 'rescued' and that as soon as the shuttle is repaired he will be returned to you."

"What about Lucas?" Commander Ford momentarily forgot who he was speaking to.

"Wolenczak was not mentioned."

Jonathan felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of Lucas in the hands of a madman like Bourn. "You didn't ask?" He felt foolish as soon as the words left his mouth, he had been in the military long enough to know that you didn't give up any information unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry Sir," Jonathan sighed in embarrassment under Mc Gaths scathing gaze. "What do you want us to do, Sir?"

"We wait, what else. Bourn said the shuttle was being repaired and Hudson would be returned as soon as it is ready. For now, head towards Macro territory but hold position in UEO controlled waters," Mc Gath sighed and shook his head at foolish Captains and desperate situations. He cut the communication before he gave into the desire to just take back his captain and ensign.

Jonathan looked around the bridge and saw his own fears reflected on the faces of the crew. Now more than ever he was glad for his military training. He ruthlessly suppressed his own desire to give in to the fear and gave the orders.

"You heard the man. Plot a course to Macronesia."

Oliver Hudson spent the next two days alone in his cell. Bourn had not shown his face after the last talk they had. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy. After the way Bourn talked about Lucas, Oliver is sure that Bourn was insane and obsessed with the kid. But right now he couldn't do anything to save the young man. The guards had not hurt him, they gave him food, drink and let him take shower one time each day. So all he could do was pace and worry for his Ensign.

Bourn walked towards Lucas's room lost in thought. The last few days had been great, the boy had tried to fight him but with the drugs in his system they were token protests at best. His guards were taking good care of his Pretty One, making sure he was eating and bathing and such. Yes he was going to make sure that his Pretty One wanted for nothing.

Bourn laughed when he remembered the kids expression when he had told him the UEO had made a deal for the Captain but had left him here to rot. Oh, the boy had been devastated. Soon though, he would learn to appreciate his new circumstance and stop fighting him. Every day the boy broke a little more.

Lucas sat on the sofa with a blanket clutched around him tightly. Bourn had taken his cloths, probably so he wouldn't run away even if he managed to get the door open. He cringed as the door opened and Bourn walked in. 

"Hello, my love, and how are we today?" Bourn asked.

"Leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone," Lucas sobbed brokenly and flinched away from the man.

"I thought we would have dinner together tonight," Bourn smirked as the Pretty One shifted beside him. "But for now I think I want to take my dessert."

"no no no no," Lucas began rocking back and forth. This just couldn't be happening to him. He slowly put his mind deep in thought and let the world drift away. Math equations worked best, but he also had another Stinger designed and schematics to another multi-translator. As his mind drifted he didn't feel his body being lifted or dropped back onto the bed.

Four days later Hudson was finally released from his cell and taken to the docking bay. Hudson followed the guards slowly, but, couldn't stop his mind to think about is young Ensign. He had no idea were the boy was. Knowing that he was leaving Lucas behind was eating away at his soul.

As he waited to board the shuttle he overheard two of the workers talking. Their off handed comments about Bourns new fuck toy made Hudson sick, somehow he just knew they were talking about Lucas. His fury and determination to get the boy returned just grew as they talked on.

Finally he was onboard his own shuttle. He took off at top speed and made his way to UEO waters, as soon as his escort turned back he signaled the seaQuest.

"SeaQuest this is Captain Hudson. Respond."

"Captain this is the seaQuest. It's good to hear from you, Sir," Commander Ford responded.

"I just picked up your position, I'll be docking in three minutes. Gather the senior staff and meet me in the wardroom."

"Aye aye Sir. SeaQuest out."

Lieutenant Brody was waiting for him when he docked. The security officer saluted and fell in behind him as he made his way to the meeting. His stomach churned with the knowledge of what he was about to have to tell the rest of the ship. He knew the senior staff thought of each other as family and Lucas especially as their younger brother. This was going to be one of the hardest debriefs he had ever had to have.

Lucas groaned as he sat up in bed, every fiber of his being hated Alexander Bourn. The man had a hard day; he came and took it out on Lucas, beating him until he passed out. The man had a good day: he came in and fucked Lucas raw, most of the time he was able to escape into his own mind but not always. The drugs they were giving him sometimes helped his mind drift but then he couldn't fight and he desperately needed to fight. Even if it was only to prove something to himself.

One of the guards opened the door to let the servant in. He held a tray in his hands; food and his pain killer. It was always the same young man, he seemed friendly and always attempted to talk with Lucas.

"Hey, I have your pill and your food. You feel like eating today?"

"Yeah, thanks," Lucas whispered through cracked lips.

"You look like hell kid," the young man spoke softly just in case anyone was listening.

Lucas snorted. "What do you expect? The bastard uses me like a punching bag for stress relief, not to mention what he does when he is in a good mood. You can't actually think I 'want' to be here," he grabbed his rib. He let the tears fall down his cheeks without wiping at them, he just had no more will left to hide them. "he is a sick man who hurts me for the fun of it. Because he like it."

"I'm sorry," the young man whispered. He knew the other boy was a prisoner. He instantly felt guilty for his thoughtless remark.

"No, It's ok. I know you didn't mean any thing by it. But please, is there anything you can do? Can you help me get out of here?"

"I… I can't. I'm sorry but I can't help you. It's too dangerous," he hissed back at Lucas.

"Please!" Lucas begged.

"Listen, he would kill me if he knew I was talking about it. You aren't' the only prisoner here you know," he whispered back furiously.

Lucas lashed out in frustration, hitting the tray of food and splattering it all over the floor. The servant gave him a shocked hurt look and just turned around and left. He knew if he didn't clean up the mess and Bourn saw it he would have Lucas beaten again but he still didn't stop until he reached the kitchen. Let the prisoner fend for himself then, if that is what the boy wanted. He would learn eventually, they all did.

Lucas curled up on the bed and cried. The UEO had left him to this fate. The Captain had been released though and that was his only hope. He felt so alone and broken. The last seven days had been pure Hell, and he knew that even if he got out tonight his life was irrevocably changed. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, how much longer he could continue to fight. Being beaten and raped was breaking not only his spirit but he felt like his soul was shattering. Tiny pieces of himself getting lost every time the man took him. His only remaining hope was that the Captain had not deserted him completely. That somewhere the crew; his family, was looking for him. He just had to remain strong enough to give them the time they needed. He had to hold on to that thought. He cried silently.

"Please Captain, please find me. Help me, please," Lucas whispered between the sobs

T.B.C. 


	5. The first hope

**_Thank you very much to my reviewers : Lynnp, TeacherTam, Amareina and Bratress 2005. Your kinds words encouraged me and my co-author Aewnaur to continue. Aewnaur, I want you to know that you really help me with my story. I'm sure if your not help me with my english and repared my errors, my story are not going to be the same. Thank you very much._**

**_To Lynnp : I know I'm evil my great friend. Thank you so much to help my with my story when you beta it._**

**_To TeacherTam : Thanks to continue to read and review my story. I'm very pleased by this. And it's going to be more dark soon._**

**_To Amareina : All I can say is THANK You for your encouragement._**

**_To Bratress 2005 : We try to not make you hanging to long. Thanks for your support._**

**_Now the story continue._**

**_- THE NIGHTMARES MISSION -_**

_BY_

_WOLENCZAK2004_

_AND_

_AEWNAUR_

_- CHAPTER FIVE -_

**_- THE FIRST HOPE -_**

Captain Hudson sat in front of the vid-link, Commander Ford sat at his right, Lt. Brody at his left. He was trying to answer the question Mc Gath had asked. He just couldn't think of how to respond without letting the others hear the despair in his voice.

"Sir, It was a trap. I'm sure of it."

"Oliver, what I want to know now is why. Why did you go on this assignment with Ensign Wolenczak? I specifically said he should go alone," demanded Mc Gath.

"With all due respect Sir. Ensign Wolenczak has no training. I could not in good conscious let him go on a mission like that alone. I knew the consequences of my actions and I take full responsibility for them but I could not let him go alone."

Ford looked at his Captain from the corner of his eyes, he could see the muscles working in Hudson's jaw. A sure sign the Captain was about to lose his temper.

"I understand your position Oliver. I understood it before when I gave the order and I still understand it, however you disobeyed a direct order."

"An order that should never have been given."

"Captain Hudson you are skating dangerously close to a court-martial. Is that what you are aiming for? How will that help Wolenczak?"

"Yes Sir. You're right Sir. I apologize," Hudson sighed. He had to keep himself together. Being on seaQuest and having their resources under his command would be the only way he could affect a rescue.

"Understand this Oliver, I will attempt to cover this up and I will make every effort to find your missing ensign, but, and I stress this. You are not to enter Macronesian waters for any reason. We have no idea what Bourn has done with him or what he would want him for."

Ford felt Hudson stiffen beside him, but kept his observation to himself for now.

"What we do know is that Bourn has Lucas and has had him for the past seven days. We can't ask about him without giving away the fact that he was sent there on a mission, though both sides know this we can not acknowledge it," Mc Gath was obviously thinking out loud.

Brody and Ford thought about what the young ensign could be going through right now, neither was even close to correct.

"Bourn took Lucas with him when he left, the one other time I saw him he taunted me with the fact that Lucas was with him. Wherever Bourn is. That is where you will find Lucas… Ensign Wolenczak," Hudson corrected himself. He had to maintain the appearance of distance, had to act like Lucas was just another soldier to him. Damn difficult.

"Bourn knows that we can't ask about him and he isn't going to simply give him up either. Did they ask you anything? Was Lucas able to complete the assignment before they caught you?"

"They never asked me anything and they were waiting outside the computer room. They gave him time to finish uploading the virus. I'm telling you this was a set up from the start."

Mc Gath didn't like the sound of that and he was starting to agree with the Captain.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but Section Seven will be conducting this investigation. You and your crew are not to interfere. Do you understand that order?" Mc Gath cocked an eyebrow at his most trusted Captain.

"Yes Sir, I understand the order. But let the record show that I, Captain Oliver Hudson of the UEO flagship seaQuest, object strenuously to this order," Hudson gritted out. It was the best he could do under the circumstances. It did make him feel slightly better to hear Commander Ford and Lt. Brody echo his objections.

"Duly noted Captain," Mc Gath sighed and reached over and turned off the device that recorded the conversation motioning for Hudson to do the same.

"You can not interfere at this time Oliver. Understand, something like this could start a war. Is that what you want?"

"He has Lucas," Ford spoke up, unable to keep silent now that the recorder was off.

"I understand Commander, but again I ask. Do you want to start a war?"

"No Sir, but that isn't very fair to Lucas. We can't just forget about him. Especially knowing that it was most likely a set up. Who chose him for this mission anyway?" Ford demanded.

Hudson reached over and laid one hand on his second in command's arm, attempting to calm him. They might not be on the record anymore but they were still talking to the Secretary-General.

"I can't answer that, don't worry. We will not be forgetting about the boy. I won't leave him in Bourn's hands any longer than we have to," Mc Gath sighed again. Damn it, now he had a headache, he cut the vid-link before the conversation could escalate.

Hudson took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew that his officers wanted to ask more questions he just didn't feel up to answering any more. He left the wardroom with out speaking.

Ford and Brody looked at each other and shrugged, eventually they would find out what was really going on. The Captain was acting strangely. They left the room and headed back to the bridge.

Hudson was sitting in his quarters waiting on a call from an old friend. He hoped the man would have some good news. The past six months had been the hardest of his life. He had never stopped searching for Ensign Wolenczak though the UEO had declared him dead three months ago. He had asked all of his old pre-war buddies to keep an ear out for any information. He couldn't eat; just thinking about the last conversation he had with Bourn made him sick, he couldn't sleep; the nightmares of Bourn with his hands on Lucas made him wake up either screaming or in a cold sweat. He was a mess and if some kind of information didn't break soon he was afraid he would. He didn't want to break, he had promised himself that he would find and rescue Lucas. He wouldn't rest until he had kept his promise.

"Captain, you have a call."

"Patch it through to my quarters Lt."

"Oliver! I have the information you wanted. Don't you think it is time you took a vacation, the past few months had to have been stressful."

"How much time should I take for this vacation?" He asked catching on right away that the man didn't want to share his information on an open link.

"A month, at least to take care of this kind of stress. Don't worry, you can stay with me at my summer home. Just think, no military, no orders, just you the sun, sand and the ocean."

"That sound great. I'll be in touch as soon as I make the arraignments."

"You do that Oliver, I'll be at the summer house getting things ready."

"Thanks Tom. I'll see you soon."

Hudson cut the call and sat back to think. If the UEO found out about him still looking for Lucas it would lead to major problems, but he had to follow any lead he could find. Tom would never have made a call like that without some solid proof that there was hope.

He wrote the notice of vacation and sent it off right away. He didn't request the time just notified the Secretary-General's office that he was taking it. Then he set about packing his things, he needed to make it look like he was leaving for a vacation. Too many questions would be asked if he didn't take enough. Then he slowly walked to his office and paged Commander Ford.

Lucas sat on the sofa reading a book. The last six months had been hell for him. Bourn had finally given him permission to get dressed. But that was the only concession the man had made. He was still locked up in the same room. He knew he was practically broken, he had retreated so far inside his own mind that he didn't even speak anymore. He had lost weight and his body showed so many scars. Frighteningly some scars he couldn't remember getting so far gone inside himself he had been at the time.

It had finally been pounded into him that the UEO had forgotten him, his crew, his family had abandoned him to this cruel man. He soul and his mind had been shattered into so many pieces that he wasn't sure if he wanted them to come for him anymore. He knew he wanted away but he didn't want anyone he knew to see him like this. This broken shell of a man. He could remember once being so vivacious and so full of new ideas that to think about what he was like now just... hurt. And he was so tired of hurting.

He didn't respond as the door swung open and Bourn entered.

"Hello Pretty One, are you hungry?"

Lucas shook his head no.

"Sweetie, I want you to look over the new program my men have designed," Bourn continued on as if nothing was wrong.

Lucas didn't respond, his eyes still focused on the book in front of him. Bourn sat beside him on the sofa and started petting his hair. Lucas had learned to not resist when Bourn touched him. The man leaned in and slid his lips along Lucas's cheek down to his neck licking a train to his collar bone. Bourn's touch made his mind slid away, Lucas was in a land of mathematics and inventions that no one else in the world would understand.

He had tried to escape, but Bourn's soldiers had found him every time. And every time he had paid with blood and pain. Now he was just waiting, waiting to finally die. An hour later Bourn finally left the boys room. Lucas lay on the bed naked and dirty, trying not to think about his life on board the seaQuest, it just hurt him to much. He missed is old life, his friends, and is best friend Darwin. But he had lost hope of ever going home again.

Commander Ford entered the Captain's office quietly. The entire ship seemed quiet now as if it were still in mourning for the young ensign they all missed. Hudson handed him a paper. He read it then looked back up at his Captain in confusion.

"Sir?"

"I've decided to go on vacation. I'm only taking a month, I'm sure that you can handle anything that might come up in the interim," Hudson sighed at the look Ford sent him.

"I need a vacation. You have Command of the seaQuest starting now. Will there be a problem with that, Commander?"

"No, Sir. Thank You, Sir," Jonathan answered. He had a gut feeling about this 'vacation' but knew that if his help was needed anywhere it would be on the seaQuest doing what he did best.

"Good. Now, I'll be taking my shuttle, and I will see you in a month," Hudson didn't feel like staying and listening to the different questions his leave would make, so he left. No more word to anyone else, he trusted Ford to do his duty and what the Commander didn't know he couldn't tell anyone.

His shuttle craft was prepared in record time and he was off the boat and headed to Tom's summer house. Anxious to set plans in motion to either rescue or at least find out the truth about his young officer. The UEO might have given him up for dead but in his heart Oliver knew the young man was still out there needing his help.

Ford sat in the mess hall taking a break when the other bridge officers joined him. He thought he might as well tell them now as opposed to waiting and calling an official meeting.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Same thing you are. Taking a break," Lonnie answered with a smile.

"Well, I have news," Jonathan sighed.

"What is it Sir?" asked Tony Piccolo.

"The Captain has left for a vacation."

"How long?" Lonnie asked in slight shock.

"One month."

"Wow, why so sudden?" Tony sounded just as shocked. "Is this a joke?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"No joke. He just gave me command an hour ago and left the ship. He left before getting the authorization back from Mc Gath."

"So what's up? Why would he do something like this? We all remember what happened last time he just left. What is going on?" Tim spoke up.

"I have no idea. He just left," Jonathan shrugged his broad shoulders he had given up trying to understand this Captain a long time ago.

"You have no idea?" Lonnie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Do you really think he has forgiven himself for Lucas? Please guys, the Captain still blames himself for leaving Lucas there. It's no wonder he needs a break," Tim echoed Lonnie's eye roll. Sometimes his friends were so thick.

"I guess. I just never thought Hudson would be so marked by this," Jonathan caught himself sighing again and stopped himself.

"Hmm, more than you think. Darwin told me that the Captain has nightmares about Lucas. He wakes up crying and asking Lucas to forgive him," Tony said.

"Yeah, I get your point," Ford looked at the others. "Come on, we need to get back to the bridge."

Hudson hugged his longtime friend when he threw open the door of the beach house.

"Glad you finally got here Old Man, I was beginning to wonder."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Are the others coming?" Hudson asked as they moved into the dinning room and sat at the table.

"They said the would when I called. It's just a matter of time now."

"What did you tell them?"

"You know me, Oliver. I needed to see my friends for our yearly bar-b-que. Don't worry. They'll be here and if I know them, they'll help."

"I can't thank you enough for this Tom," Oliver twisted the top on the beer Tom handed him and took a long drink. He would only allow himself to have two, he needed all of his wits about him for any planning they might do tonight. His thoughts were cut short by his friend asking him a question he had been dreading.

"Tell me something, who is this boy to you?"

"Don't ask that. I don't want to lie to you. Just know that I will do what ever I have to do to get him back."

Tom was quiet for a minute thinking about what his friend had just said. "Okay, I see that he is important to you, but if you need to talk about it or if it becomes important to the mission," he left the sentence trailing knowing Oliver would understand.

"Alright, enough of that. Come on, I'll show you to your room, and you can unpack. Follow me."

"I'm right behind you Tom," Hudson smiled with renewed hope for the first time in six months. 'Hold on Lucas. Just a little while longer.'

T.B.C. 


	6. Revelation

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

**_- REVELATION -_**

After dinner Hudson and his old friend Tom sat in the living room, neither man wanting to break the companionable silence. Finally when Oliver could take the suspense no longer he spoke up.

"Tom, before the others get here I need to know what you know," his gruff voice showing an emotion his friend had not seen from him in a long time.

"What I know Oliver, I'm not sure you want to hear. I know he is alive, but other than that… Question is, how much detail do you want?" came Tom's reluctant reply.

"Tell me what ever you know. It can't be any worse than my imagination," the guilt that had been following him around for months showing plainly on his face and in his voice.

"Ok. Here is what I know for a fact. A top ranking officer in Section Seven basically sold your ensign for ten million US credits. Working with Bourn, he set up the mission and made sure that there would be only one person who could pull it off. What they didn't count on of course was you. You are one stubborn son of a bitch Oliver. You threw a wrench into their plans, they almost had to scrap the whole thing, or so I'm told. But, Bourn being the insane dictator that he is turned it around to his favor as only the insane can."

Hudson took a minute to let his rage wash over him. It was not unexpected, that Lucas had been sold out, but the thought still made him sick. Damn Section Seven. He knew the next bit would just enrage him further so he took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly. Willing the rage to die back for a moment, he told his friend to continue.

"Once Section Seven had convinced the Secretary-General that it was the best plan to give Bourn a hard time, of course the UEO was behind it all the way," Tom sighed and looked at his long time friend and compatriot. "Are you sure you want to know the darker bits?"

"I've spent the last six months torturing myself with the thoughts of what he is going through. I at least owe it to him to hear it. Plus, when, not if, we get him back, I'm going to need to know what I'm dealing with."

"Very well, some things you need to know first though. Bourn has always had a weakness for young boys. Years ago your young ensign and Bourn had a run in. Bourn, of course became enraptured. He was totally obsessed with Wolenczak. He had plans back then even to capture him, then they disappeared. He took to kidnapping young men who looked like Wolenczak. They would be found months later, broke shells of the people they were before. Raped and beaten, conditioned to take orders no matter what they were just so they wouldn't be beaten again. Several years ago they started turning up dead or worse, addicted. Turns out he was using a combination of drugs and sensory deprivation, real Manchurian Candidate kind of thing. These boys, Oliver, the best that most of them can hope for is good psychiatric hospital. I'm sorry, but 'when' we do get your ensign back… well, just be prepared. He probably won't be the boy you knew," Tom trailed off with a sigh. He hated having to tell Oliver something like that. The man looked ready to cry.

"We know for a fact that this has happened to Lucas?"

"Yes. The other young men that he had when you and Wolenczak were taken have been found. They were all dead. My sources tell me that shortly after you were released he ordered his men to kill them all. It seems he no longer needed them as now he had the real thing. I'm sorry, Oliver. I really am." Tom could tell just by looking at his friend that he had strong feelings for the kid, maybe even loved him. He would probably never admit to it if asked but Oliver Hudson definitely cared for Wolenczak.

"Do you have any information on how he is now? Is he.. Is he already broken?"

"Oliver, why are you doing this to yourself? You know the kinds of conditions he has been living in for the last six months. How do you think he is? He is non responsive for the most part. He stopped talking months ago, he's lost weight and he is now covered in scars that he will carry with him for the rest of his life. Mentally and physically. Is that enough yet? Do you really want the details of his rapes? The beatings? The gang rapes for acting out? Bourn is insane, Oliver. If you can think of something to hurt another human he has probably done it to Lucas. From the sounds of it, the boy just didn't believe that no one was coming for him. It wasn't until he was told outright that he had been declared dead and everyone had moved on that he gave up. That's a lot of fight that Bourn was just not going to take. He would give the boy to his guards to punish. Lesson after lesson. Brute after brute, raping him, beating him. Drugging him so that he couldn't fight them. Do you want to hear about the time he tried to escape?"

"Enough. I get it. Ok, I get it," Hudson stood and paced the room furiously. He mind was shutting down in impotent rage.

"He is gone Oliver. I'll help you get him back but you need to prepare yourself. He is broken. Mind, body and soul."

Oliver couldn't respond. He had known that Bourn was crazy but he had held out hope that Lucas would be ok. Now.. Now he just wanted to kill Bourn and get Lucas back to safety. He had no idea how to help the boy heal but he could at least get him away from that mad man. The UEO would grant him custody quickly and quietly after declaring the boy dead and not even attempting a rescue. They wouldn't need that type of publicity. After that he just didn't know what he would do. But what ever he had to do to help the boy he would do.

"When we reach your Ensign, you will wait outside," he held up a hand to forestall the inevitable comments. "Wait and listen to me. The object of this mission is to get the boy out of there, not revenge. You and I both know that if you went in, you would kill Bourn. That won't help Wolenczak. Not to mention the fact that neither you nor your ensign need for you to see him in that room. He should only associate you with good things. And you being in that room, his cell, would only bring about bad associative memories. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course I do. That doesn't mean that I like it," Hudson growled.

"You don't have to like it. Just do it."

Hudson sighed, he was exhausted from the emotional roller coaster he had been on all day. He saw the look of sympathy in Tom's eyes and decided that he just couldn't take anymore today. Tomorrow the others would arrive and plans would be made. Until then, he needed sleep. He nodded to his friend, then turned sharply and headed for the guest room and hopefully the oblivion of sleep.

Bourn walked in slowly. The smirk on his face grew when he spotted the Pretty One. Just as he left him earlier. Sitting in the bed naked. The boy had taken some time to break but finally he was exactly what Bourn had wanted. A Pretty One that is seen and not heard. A shadow of his former self, with no will of his own, only one that Bourn gave him. It had taken until the last escape attempt when he had finally let a few of his guards deal with him to really break him. But now he was a glorious master piece. A perfect living Shade.

"Pretty One, I have a surprise for you. Tonight we are going to a Gala. Lots of important people will be there and I am finally going to get to show you off. My perfect little Pretty One," Alex crooned softly as he petted Lucas's hair. He felt the desire within him quicken as it always did when he was this close to his Pretty One.

"Here darling, I've chosen the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight," he motioned to the box he had brought in. "Put it on. I want to see you in it."

Lucas moved slowly to the edge of the bed and opened the box. All the fight had left him. He knew it was useless to fight, it would only bring him more pain. He had closed off most of his mind months ago and now mearly existed long enough to find a way to die. His heart sank as he looked at the cloths Bourn had brought him. Though his expression did not change and he gave no outward sign, he was disgusted with the cloths. It would make him look exactly like what Bourn wanted him to be. A Whore.

He stood next to the bed to begin dressing. He might hate the cloths but even they were better than being naked with Bourn in the room. But before he could get dressed Bourn was touching him again. Lucas froze and fled within his mind again. He prayed that he would find a way to end this soon. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay sane.

Bourn was like a predator and his Pretty One was the ultimate prey. He had seen a momentary glimmer in the young ones eyes and he didn't like it. But with the Gala tonight he wouldn't be able to teach the Pretty One his proper place until later. The thought of the other people looking on what was his with Lust and jealously made his blood sing. As the boy stood to obey his command and he glimpsed that pale white flesh he gave in to the ever present need. The Pretty One no longer fought him when he entered the tight sheath. Still after all these months he was as tight as the first time. With a few quick strokes he was moaning his completion into the soft chest beneath him. He bit down hard a nipple. That was becoming almost a ritual, it was the one time he could get a responds from the Pretty One. He found himself almost wishing he would fight more. But then again, he liked his Pretty little Shade, and he had waited such a long time to get him. Bourn lost himself in his insane musings. Not paying attention to the body next to him any more now that his lust had been sated.

Lucas willed himself not to tear up at the bite. So far it was the one thing guarantied to bring him back to bodily awareness. He idly wondered if the guards that continuously watched him through the video camera's liked watching what Bourn did to him. Perhaps they jerked off to the scenes like watching porn. He let his mind wonder off again. In his mind no one hurt him, no one used him. In his mind there was comfort and safety. In the real world no one was even looking for him. In the real world he had no comfort, no safety. In the real world he had No One.

**_T.B.C._**


	7. notice

**_- SHORT NOTICE -_**

**_I'm sorry for the delay, but right now i'm working outside house. But i'm going to have my time for write again in end of september or october. So just be patien please._**   
**_Thank you very much._**   
**_wolenczak2004_**


	8. The Punishment

Hello Everyone. I finally Have the time to work on my story. I'm not sure if it's as good as the other chapter, but, unfortunately my Bata reader can help me for now. She have to much work and i can't let my self take more of her short free time. So if anyone want to help me, just let me know. I really hope your going to like it.

I use a translator, but some time the English term are different to french. So don't be angry.

Katknits00 : Thank you for your kind review. I'm really happy that you love the way the story go.

Lynnp : Thank you for you good word. I hope that your going to like this chapter to.

TeacherTam : Thank you very much. I really appreciate it.

Rave : Thanks, I'm really happy that you like it.

swanpride : Thanks to let me know that's your favorite story and i hope that your going to like the next chapter.

ninamaree : I really appreciate and thank you to give me the good grammar.

xxkurenaixshixx : Thanks for your lovely review.

Blue Eyes Dragon Girl : That is a very encouraging word. Thank you very much.

So now the next chapter.

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

THE PUNISHMENT

Captain Oliver Hudson looks at the hour on the alarm clock in the morning after hearing some noise. It is only seven hours and a half. He decides to raised and go to see what is the source of the noise. Some minutes later, arriving in the kitchen he finds his friend Tom who prepares the breakfast.

" Hey! Tom, good morning. I hope that you slept well last night? "

" Oli! I am surprised to see you so early. I would have believed that you would be sleeping much longer. Because today the others are going to arrive and we shall have to prepared a mission. "

" I know, but some noises woken me suddenly. Then I decided to get up. I do not believe that I would have been able to sleep much longer anyway. "

" Oups ! Sorry Oli. It's not have been my idea to wake you so early. But now that your up, what you want to eat ? "

" Well, maybe some eggs and bacon and toast. Oh ! a cafe is a good idea to. "

" O.K. Sit down and I'm going to prepare this for you. "

" Thanks. So, the other are going to arrive around ? "

" If they don't have any problem. Maybe around ten this morning. You look a little nervous. Are you sure you want to do this ? That's not going to be easy to make the other help us. "

" I know Tom, but, I really want to help Lucas. And I need the help of the most experienced soldier to do this. For now, we are going to eat and discuss about this later. O.K. "

" That's fine with me. And the lunch is ready. "

After eating, Oliver go take a shower and get dressed to be ready when his friends are going to be there. He feel very nervous at the idea to have to explain the situation about Wolenczak. But, he don't really have the choice. If he want to save Lucas, he have to let them know about the situation. The only things he don't want to tell them, is why he want to make it secret and don't explain the situation to Mc Gath. He can not let them know is feeling about his ensign.

Lucas have feel like he is under a microscope. Everyone at the Gala at look at him like if he have been a whore. He have feel sick inside and he know that some of the invite have know who he is. He see it in their eyes. But, they say nothing. He have hope that some guest have come from the UEO, but, it's have not be the case. Now, Bourne look ready to something, but, he don't have any idea about what Bourne have in is head for him.

" You remember when i give you your cloth. "

Lucas just node.

" Well, I have not appreciated the way you have reacted. So now, I don't have any other choice except to punish you for it. "

Lucas swallowed at the implication. He know that is not something his going to like. Probably one of Bourne torture seance. He closed is eyes and wait for Bourne to make the first move. That's not take long. Alex take something Lucas have never see before in is pocket. It's small, black and have a little yellow button in front. He make the decision to wait what Alex are going to do with it.

Bourne move to take place behind him, he rise the strange device and put it in the back of Lucas neck. Sudenly Lucas feel something burning the back of is body, He try to move, but, find himself paralyzed. The sensation begin to increase. Lucas feel trapped in is own body. The pain make him feel dizzy and nausea. After a few more minutes of this treatment, Bourne stop it suddenly.

" So my Pretty One, do you like my new toy. Just wait and your going to like the second effect. Trust me, your not going to want me to use this on you again. Now I'm going to lay you and look for you to discovers the next faze to begin. "

Bourne push Lucas on the bed, and sit on the bed next to Lucas. Alex want to see how Lucas are going to react to the next stage of is punishment. He is really sure that is Pretty One are not going to like it. He know what the scientific have say about the second faze.

Lucas begin the breath quickly. The pain and the nausea increase. He want it to stop but he know that's not what is captor have planned. He know is enemy want him to suffer. So he don't have any other choice that to wait and pray that's not going to much longer before the effects go away.

Sudenly Everythings stop. Lucas don't understand what's happening. Why the pain have stopped ? After a few minutes, the burning sensation returned but with more force, Lucas begin to tremble, For the first time in month, he moaned. He never think that something can make it moaned after the pain he have been in the next six months.

Bourne have found a new way to hurt him again. Slowly he find himself drift into unconsciousness and for this he is really happy. Bourne smile suddenly, he know that is Pretty One think it's over. But he know that is just the beginning.

TBC


	9. Making a decission

I'm really sorry for the long waiting. But it's seem it's not my year. I have two new beta for this story, so, don't worry the story is better now. I want to thanks them, Eskimosatan and Maxwell73 and Lynn, Thank you for your great job and your help. Hi thank the peoples for they're reviews. KatKnits00, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, Lynnp, Maxwell73, Aquarius and Bianna. I let you know that the two last chapter are already write and my beta work on it. So they are comming soon. PS: I change Lucas age to suite my idea.

- CHAPTER EIGHT -

- MAKING A DECISSION -

Oliver found himself staring again at his clock for what was probably the millionth time that day. Ten fifteen, it was still early. He'd tried to distract himself, knowing that sitting in a chair, staring at a clock wouldn't do him any good, but in everything he did, he always found his mind going back to Lucas. Somehow, he had to persuade these people to help him and he didn't know if he could accept refusal at this point. Of course, he could always ask SeaQuest. There was no question that they would do anything within their power to save Lucas, but he didn't want to jeopardize their careers.

" Well, look who's off his super ship! "

The voice, just off to his left, made his heart jump into his throat and he turned suddenly, glaring at his comrade. " Damnit, Sandy, don't you ever do that again! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? " Looking around the room, he saw that at least no one else had managed to sneak up on him while he'd been thinking. " Where are the others? "

Sandy jerked his head towards the door. " They're in the other room. I'm real happy to see you, Oli. Me and the others have been speculating about what could possibly be so almighty important that you dragged us all out here. "

Oliver felt his stomach twist. He'd never been this nervous in his life, not even when he'd taken his final exams for captaincy, but no matter how nervous he was, he had to do this. It wasn't just his life on the line, it was Lucas's and just like he had told Tom, he would do whatever was necessary to rescue his Ensign. Getting up, he followed Sandy into the living room, fighting the not so subtle nausea at the sight of everyone there, watching him, waiting for him to speak. Clasping his hands behind his back, he forced himself to continue, somehow managing to keep his voice from wavering.

" Thank you for coming. You have no idea what it represents to me to have you all here. I have a great deal of faith in each and every one of you and that is why I trust that what I am about to tell you will never leave this room. "

They nodded without hesitation and waited for him quietly, eager to hear what he had to say and he felt some of the butterflies in his stomach start to settle.

" Six months ago Secretary General McGath contacted me with a mission for one of my crew. I was informed that Section Seven said my Ensign, Lucas Wolenzack, was the only one who could perform the job and that he was to go alone to complete it. However, he had no military training, so, despite orders to the contrary, I made the decision to go with him to ensure the safe completion of the mission. We met no resistence and he completed his task without incident. When we moved to leave, we found ourselves face to face with a dozen fully armed guards, President Alexander Bourne among them. It became clear very quickly that Bourne was only interested in Lucas. He made several suggestive comments and when I moved to protect Ensign Wolenzack, we were forcibly separated. Bourne took Lucas with him and I was escorted to the prisons. That was the last time I saw my Ensign. After a day and a half, Bourne came to my cell and informed me that I would be returning to the UEO. A week later, I was back on SeaQuest. "

" And your Ensign? " Asked Dalton.

" Lucas is still in Bourne hands. Our intelligence says that he has been using Lucas as a sexual toy for the past six months. "

Sandy looked vaguely ill.

" You are here, because I intend to rescue my Ensign and I am asking for your help. "

Dalton looked around at the others and finally turned back to Oliver. " Why ask us? Why not go to the UEO? They have resources that far exceed anything we have here and they wouldn't abandon one of there own. "

" No, they wouldn't abandon him, but they did sell him. Section Seven gave Lucas to Bourne for a very high price and shortly after my return, he was declared dead. I doubt they are going to help me get him back. Now, can I count on you to help me rescue the boy? "

" Jesus. " Sandy sat back in his chair and dragged a hand through his hair, shock written on his face. " I knew Section Seven was corrupt, but to willingly hand an officer over to the enemy for any price is... wait, boy? Exactly, how old is your Ensign? "

" Seventeen. Lucas was the ships Chief Computer Analyst before the Seaquest disappeared ten years ago. I am sure you remember the report. "

Dalton nodded slowly, " Right, the crew was in some kind of stasis for ten years and suddenly reappeared. "

Mike chuckled half heartedly, " Chief Computer Analyst on board the Seaquest at seventeen. What was he when he joined the crew, ten-years-old? "

" Don't be ridiculous, he was fourteen. " Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. " The boy is a genius. He graduated from Stanford at thirteen, the computer system that your ships run on was created by him. "

Jason nodded knowingly, " My brother Paul had a Professor at Stanford that spoke very highly of him. He said the kid created some kind of device that let him speak with dolphins. "

Mike looked at Jason incredulously, " Seriously, Jason, speak with dolphins? I'm sure you can do better than that. "

Oliver frowned, " He's telling the truth. It's a device called a Vocorder and it was operational on the Seaquest before its disappearance. In fact, I've seen it working myself, our on-board dolphin is insistent that I need to play more. That's pretty impressive stuff. "

Sandy saw the tension in the captain and decided to bring the conversation back to the task at hand. " Oliver, you said Section Seven basically handed Lucas over to Bourne on a silver platter, but why Lucas? I mean, he's a genius, why would they give him up, why not someone else, someone with a lot less potential? "

" It had long been known that Bourne had a weakness for young boys. About ten years ago, Lucas had a run in with him and the man became infatuated. Before he could act, however, Seaquest disappeared, taking Lucas with her. Apparently, his obsession grew over the years. He's been kidnapping boys that look like Lucas, holding them captive until he loses interest in them. The moment Seaquest reappeared, he contacted Section Seven and offered them a deal they couldn't refuse. Of course, now that he has what he wants, he's ordered his other playthings to be disposed of. Tom tells me he's been using drugs to keep him in line, beating him, raping him. The details are the stuff of nightmares. "

Jason whistled and shook his head, " Six months... what kind of shape is the kid in now? "

Oliver felt his stomach knot again at the topic, but forced himself to continue. He had to do this for Lucas, it was the least he could do. " He's unresponsive for the most part. He stopped talking months ago. He eats little to nothing. To be blunt, he's broken, but I can't leave him there, I can't just let Bourne continue to hurt him. "

Several moments of silence passed before Mike looked up, his face set in grim determination, " We'll need a plan. A good one. We do this and we've got one shot, just one, to get him out of there. After this, Bourne will have his guard up, so we can't afford any mistakes. "

The others nodded and they began talking, discussing past missions and maneuvers that could be used for reference. Oliver felt a weight lift off his chest. They were going to help. With them at his side, he could get Lucas out of there, he knew it. They were the best and they were on his side. Pulling up a chair, he joined the discussion and detailing what he knew of Bourne's compound. They could do this, he just prayed that Lucas could hold on a little longer.

Lucas slowly regained consciousness. His head hurt. His body hurt. Every part of him felt like he had been to hell and back. It hurt when he moved, it hurt when he didn't move and every time the pain washed over him it reminded of what that thing had done. God, how he wanted to forget the second phase of that device Alex had used on him. He'd known the man was insane, but that had been... he couldn't even begin to find the words to describe it, didn't want to.

The door opened and Lucas bit back a groan as the man that had destroyed him walked in. Again. Inside, there was a part of him screaming, ' What does he want this time? Can't he just forget that I'm here, even for a day? ' Outwardly, he lay perfectly still on the bed, his face a mask of indifference. Bourne stared down at him for a moment, before sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out a hand to stroke Lucas's head slowly in a parody of affection.

" So, you've finally woken up, Pretty One. I was beginning to fear you'd sleep the entire day away and I so wanted to enjoy you. " The petting continued and Lucas tried to concentrate on what Bourne was saying instead of the nauseating feel of the man's touch. " I hope that the punishment you received last night was enough to make you understand that I will not tolerate you getting out of line. "

He knew that tone and no matter how soft and loving the hand on his head was, he knew what that tone meant. Lucas closed his eyes, hoping, no matter how fruitless it was, that Alex would leave him alone. He was just so tired and he hurt so much and he didn't think he could handle it if Bourne wanted to use his body again.

Bourne stopped stroking his head and stood up. Lucas felt dread building in his stomach. " Last night before the Gala, you showed rebellion. I know that I've already punished you for it, but you've always responded quite well to your other punishments and I do feel that this is a lesson I need to make stick. Come in, men. "

Lucas watched the guards filing into the room, the dread making it more and more difficult to breathe with every pair of feet that crossed the threshold into his room. He knew this punishment, Bourne had used it on him many times, but always with three or four guards, never this many. His captor watched his face with amusement and when all of the guards were in the room, he turned to address them. Twenty, there were twenty of them.

" You can have your fun, but remember, don't kill him, or I'll be very cross with you. "

' Cross ' with Alex was a death sentence, but as Bourne left the room and the men began to undress, Lucas got the feeling that they didn't really care. Every set of eyes was on him and he could read the lust there. This was going to be bad. Could he even survive twenty? After what Bourne had done to him last night, he wasn't sure.

One of the men stepped forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him off the bed and onto the floor in front of him. If there was one thing Lucas had learned, it was not to fight, and he let his limbs go limp as he was manhandled into position. His arms were drawn over his head and held into place. His legs were pulled apart so wide that it hurt. He sized up the man who knelt between his thighs, he was large and thick and huge. Lucas closed his eyes as man laid on top of his body and the pain of entry seared through him. God, he was bigger than Bourne! His head felt light with the agony of it and he hoped that he might lose consciousness from it. Somehow, he didn't think that was going to happen.

TBC


	10. Rescuing Lucas

Hello everyone. I want to thanks the reviews I receive for the last chapter. A great thank you to my beta EskimoSatan. She do a very wonderful job.

- CHAPTER NINE -

- RESCUING LUCAS -

For several hours Oliver and his team ran over all the possible scenarios, calculating success in each course of action until they finally had come up with a workable plan. With the plan finalized, they began to get the gear together than they would need. As soon as everyone had dispersed, Sandy, Dalton and Mike pulled Tom aside.

" So, Tom, got any clue as to what's going on? "

Tom look at Sandy curiously, " What do you mean? "

" Don't play numb, Tom. " Dalton lowered his voice conspiratorially, " What Bourne is doing to that kid is sick, but the way Oliver's acting about this, it's like he's got some kind of personal attachment to his Ensign. "

Tom quickly glanced around, making sure that they were still alone, " Look, I don't have any more of a clue than you do. I've tried asking him, but he flat out refuses to tell me anything. "

" Who'd have thought Captain Hudson would fall in love with a man, and one so young. "

Tom glared at Mike reproachfully, " You don't know if that's true and you can't go around accusing a man of that kind of thing without proof. What if you wrong? That kind of rumor could ruin his reputation. "

Sandy raised a skeptical eyebrow, " Are you kidding? Oliver must be head over heals if he's willing to risk this much. Not that I blame him, if those pictures are anything to go by, he's a cute kid. Hell, I wouldn't mind taking a turn if he wasn't already spoken for. " Dalton glared and Sandy raised her hands defensively. " What! You heard him, the kid's seventeen, he's legal! "

Hudson closed his eyes and held in a deep sign. He'd hidden himself behind a wall and heard the entire conversation. Damnit. Turning around, he walked outside, stopped in front of the patio furniture and clenching his fist around the top of a chair. That was exactly what he'd been afraid of, but he couldn't set them straight, not yet. Lucas had a right to hear it first and if everything went as planned, he'd have the chance that he'd let slip past him so many times before and this time, he intended to take it.

He had to find a way to put an end to this. During his last torture session, Lucas had thought that Bourne had finally gone too far, that he would die from it. It had hurt so much and there had been so much blood. He hadn't thought it was possible for him to bleed that much anymore. However, death had slipped past him and left him in this nightmare, with Bourne and his punishments and Lucas could feel another part of him breaking. He had to end this, but how?

Jonathon Ford looked around the bridge of the Seaquest at his crew, remembering the day Secretary General McGath had given them the horrible news.

Tim, Jim, Loni, J.J., Hudson, Dagwood, Tony, Dr. Perry and himself had all been huddled around the vid-link, pressing into each other in their eagerness to hear what McGath had to say. McGath's words that day were emblazened into his mind.

" As you all are aware we have been investigating the capture of Ensign Lucas Wolenczak. After three months, Section Seven has finished their investigation. It appears that Ensign Wolenczak was captured by Alexander Bourne for the purpose of creating military weaponry. When he refused, Bourne ordered his execution. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Ensign Wolenczak is dead. Seaquest it to return to Pearl Harbor for a Memorial in four days, at 10 hundred hours. Captain Hudson, I leave it to you to notify Nathan Bridger. I'll be awaited your arrival at the docking port. McGath out. "

It had been so impersonal, so detached. Lucas had done great things for the UEO and yet his death was no more important to them than any other soldier and to leave it to Captain Hudson to tell Nathan...

" Jon, are you okay? "

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Loni standing next to him. He took a deep breath, " I'm fine. I was just thinking. "

She nodded knowingly, " About Lucas. "

He smiled ruefully. After so long, it shouldn't shock him that she knew him so well. " Yes. I was just remembering McGath. There was something about the way he told us, something... "

She interjected, " Like Lucas wasn't important, like he was washing his hands clean of the affair by passing the duty of informing Nathan onto Captain Hudson. The bastard. "

There was an extended silence and finally Jon shifted in his seat. " You should know that when Captain Hudson returns, I intend to request a short leave of absence. I need some time with my family. "

" Do you want me to join you? "

" I... think that sounds like a good idea. Now, however, I think it's about time you return to your post, before the other's start talking. We'll continue this discussion later? "

Loni squeezed his shoulder and stepped away, giving him one more concerned glance before going about her duties.

It had taken two agonizing days to complete the preparations for the rescue mission Oliver stood with his arms crossed, facing the group of men before him. " Are we ready? "

The others glanced at each other. Oliver had been asking that same question two and three times a day since they'd finalized the plan. Of course, now that they were finally ready, he seemed to be even more edgy. The only difference today, was that Tom appeared just as jumpy, looking around and going over every list three times before even calling the meeting.

Tom nodded to Oliver, " Yes, the shuttle's equipped with all the medical and tactical equipment we'll be needing. I'd like to run through the drills a few more times, but it doesn't look like we've got the time. We're going in tonight. "

Sandy looked concerned, " Tonight? That's a little short notice, isn't it? "

" I spoke with my intelligence again and it appears the Bourne has stepped up the abuse to new levels. I fear that Lucas might not survive another night in that place. If we don't move, there's a good chance that we'll lose him. "

The Captain clenched his jaw and stood straighter, dropping his hands to his sides, " We move now. "

It had taken six hours to maneuver through the heavily secured waters and into the away pool at Bourne's private villa. Tom switched the engines to silent and turned to the other men. "Okay, we're entering the final stages. Oliver, like we discussed, you're staying here and manning the shuttle, keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Go. " The other's filed out and Tom put a hand on Oliver's shoulder, " I know you want to come, but trust me, okay? "

Oliver nodded, fighting to keep his anxiety from showing. " Just bring him back to me and don't get yourselves killed. "

Tom smiled and patted Oliver's shoulder once. " You know us, Oli, we'll get you're Ensign back. " Deboarding, he motion for the other's follow him and set off through the maze of hedges to the backdoor. The night was eerily silent and they all looked at each other, wondering what was in store for them. Finally, Tom's contact opened the door to let them in.

" Bourne and his guards are in a meeting, so I'd say we've got about ten minutes to get this done. Did you bring the clothes? "

Tom nodded towards Sandy, who patted her pack once. " We're good, just show us the way. "

They followed the man, creeping silently through the shadows of the house until they came to a heavily secured door. Quickly, the contact entered the security code into the side panel and stepped aside, allowing Tom and his men entrance. With a steadying breath, they filed into the room and stopped cold.

The room itself was opulent enough, with lavish furnishings and expensive wall hangings, but it wasn't the room that made their throats close and their hearts ache. In the corner of the very large room, was the very small, naked figure of Lucas Wolenczak, curled in on himself and pressed into the wall protectively.

Sandy was the first to regain her composure. Stepping forward, she put a hand out, gently shaking Lucas. " Lucas? Lucas, come on, look at me. My name is Sandy, I'm a friend of Captain Oliver Hudson. " She had hoped that would bring him out of whatever shock he was in, but he didn't respond. It was like he was catatonic.

Taking her pack off, she unzipped it and pulled out the clothing they had brought with them. " Lucas, we're taking you out of here, but I need you to get dressed. " Slowly, he reached out a hand, taking the clothes. However, his body wouldn't cooperate and the clothes slipped to the floor.

Sandy shook her head and picked up the pants. " I'm sorry, Lucas, but if we don't get out of here fast, we may not make it. Please, let me help you. " To her relief, he didn't fight her as she pulled them on him.

As she finished lacing them, so they wouldn't fall off, Tom moved forward. " Are we almost ready? "

The shirt fell into place around him, swamping his thin body. Sandy looked at him regretfully, he was far too thin, a good breeze would blow him over. " I don't think he can walk. "

Tom handed his weapon off to Sandy and leaned down, picking Lucas up in his arms. Lucas was confused. His body wanted to fight this man that was holding him, to flinch away from the gentle grip, but these were friends of the Captain's, he could trust them, they wouldn't hurt him. Adjusting his hold, Tom nodded to the others to follow him. Sandy took the lead, intending to protect Tom and Lucas if there was any interference.

Getting in had been easy, but now that they had the boy, the intensity of the mission seemed to heighten. Every shadow could be a threat, every sound could be the alarm going off. It felt like eternity before they finally came to the back door and stepped out into the cool night air. Tom nodded his thanks to his contact and they raced back to the ship, aware that at any moment Bourne could notice Lucas missing.

Oliver stood by in shock as they piled in and Tom moved to the back of the ship, laying Lucas on the bunk they had prepared for him. Sandy immediately took out her medical kit and began examining Lucas for any major injuries that couldn't wait until they were in safe waters. Oliver stared down at his Ensign, gripping the wall tightly. Dalton moved to the cockpit to take the pilot seat, trying to ignore the tears he'd seen in Oliver's eyes. Somehow, the sight of the captain crying was nearly enough to make his own eyes water. There would be time for that later, though, right now they had to get out of Macronasian waters before...

The blare of alarms told Dalton they were too late - Bourne had noticed Lucas missing. Not waiting for further instructions, he hit the switch to take them off stealth mode and steered them towards open sea as quickly as he could. If the alarms going off were any indication, they knew Lucas was gone and it would only be a matter of minutes before subs were sent after them.

Lucas lay on the bunk, not daring to move. He'd prayed for rescue for so long and it was here, they'd taken him out of that hell. Slowly, he rolled his eyes and looked at Captain Hudson, who was standing to his right, gripping the bulkhead for support as the little sub moved through the water towards safety. Without thinking, Lucas turned, dropping out of the bunk and wrapping his arms around the Captain's legs. They smelled like the captain and Lucas felt himself starting to cry. This wasn't some dream or a wish, this was real.

The intensity of Lucas's sobs scared Oliver, he understood the kid's distress, but he had to calm him down. Oliver dropped to his knees and held Lucas to him, petting the boy's head and found himself muttering words of comfort. Lucas didn't care that he was crying in front of the captain, a man that he respected above all others. Hudson had come, he had saved him and that was the only thing that mattered.

Bourne stared at the empty room, furious. " Where is my Pretty One? "

One the guards nervously stepped forward, " Sir, while we were with you, it appears that someone came in and took him. They're probably already in the water by... "

" Then go after them! Send two of my best ships and I want them captured, not destroyed. Do not fail to bring my Pretty One back to me. "

" Yes, sir. "

They rushed to security post to give the ships their orders. They knew very well what Bourne was capable of when he was angry and even if that were the only thing riding on this, they still wouldn't have dared to fail. Of course, there was also their own fun to consider. With the boy in Bourne's possession, they occasionally got to play with him and they liked that. They'd catch him again if it was the last thing they did.

Dalton pushed the ship, making her go as fast as she could. They'd managed to evade detection for the last two hours, but they were running on luck and luck would only take them so far. They had to find another way out of this. Mike turned to Oliver, " Oli, we need help. "

Oliver looked up from where he sat. Lucas had stopped crying, but he was still shaking badly and the sooner they got him to a doctor the better. " What are you thinking? "

" Seaquest is just on the other side of the border. "

" The Seaquest? I'd hoped to keep them out of this. "

Jason took his eyes off the radar to look back at Hudson, " Oli, not saying I don't understand, but we can't dodge radar forever. They're going to find us eventually unless we get help and the Seaquest is the only ship close enough and big enough to protect us. Now either we call Sequest or we're as good as handing that kid back over to Bourne. "

Oliver felt Lucas shudder under him and hushed him, stroking his head one more time before helping him sit back onto the bed. " Open a channel to Seaquest. " Jason flipped a switch and Oliver leaned over him. " Seaquest, this is Captain Hudson, respond. "

There were several tense moments of silence before O'Niel's voice came through the speaker. " Captain, this is Seaquest, responding. "

Oliver sighed in relief. " Patch me through to the war room. I need to speak with Commander Ford in private. "

" Yes, sir. " He heard the sounds of Commander Ford being ordered to the war room and then silence. Oliver took a moment to look back at Lucas, sitting on the bunk as still as a statue. He had to get him to safety. There wasn't any room to hesitate anymore, if Seaquest was their only hope, then he'd take it gladly.

" Commander Ford. "

" Commander, this is Captain Hudson, I need your help. "

" Sir, aren't you on vacation? " The confusion showed clear in Commander Ford's voice.

" That's a negative. I am currently in a shuttle in Macronasian waters being pursued by two Macro ships and I am in need of assistance. "

" How the hell did you end up in enemy waters? "

" That's a long story, Commander, and I don't have time for it. We need to get out of here now and have Dr. Perry prepare to receive a patient. "

" Are you hurt, Sir! "

" No, Commander, but the person we've just rescued is. Have the senior staff waiting for us in the launch bay. I'm transferring the coordinates now. Can I count on your help, Commander? "

" Of course, Captain, we'll move to intercept, we should be there in about fifteen minutes. It'll be good to have you back, Captain. Ford out. "

Commander Ford wasted no time getting to the bridge. Whatever Captain Hudson was up to, he wasn't going to let him down. " Helm, set course for the coordinates we just received. O'Niel, sound battle stations, we're going into Macronasian waters to pick up Captain Hudson. Let Dr. Perry know he has a patient incoming. Lieutenant Brody, Lieutenant Frederick have your sub fighters ready for battle - the Captain's being tracked by two enemy ships, we may have to engage. "

Dalton and Mike did their best to escape the ships pursuing them, but in the end the Seaquest arrived just in time to rescue them. Brody and Frederick intercepted the four sub fighters attacking the shuttle and fought them off while Seaquest advised the two Macronasian ships not to interfere with the rescue of the UEO shuttle. After several tense minute, the ships turned around.

As O'Niel ordered them to dock at launch bay four, Hudson felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was over, the mission was accomplished, Lucas was safe and he could trust Dr. Perry to see that the kid made a full recovery.

- ONE LAST CHAPTER -


	11. Safe at home

Hello, I want to thanks my beta EskimoSatan. She have done a very wonderful work. I want to thanks everyone for they're reviews, it's give me the force to continue. Now I let you read the final chapter.

- CHAPTER TEN -

- SAFE AT HOME -

The Seaquest Senior staff waited anxiously for the captain to come out of the shuttle. Dr. Perry stood at the head of the group, her stretcher ready and waiting to take her mystery patient to medbay for whatever treatment they may need. The doors to the shuttle opened and the captain's back appeared. He stood there for a moment while someone placed a limp body into his outstretched arms, then he turned to face them, his eyes focused only on the stretcher as he laid the body of what appeared to be a young man on it.

The crew watching froze as the man's head lolled to the side and they finally saw who it was. It was Lucas! For a moment, they thought maybe they were hallucinating, but it was obvious by the looks on everyone's faces that they were all seeing the same thing.

Doctor Perry was the first to come back to herself. " Oh, my god, Lucas! " She rushed forward, checking Lucas pulse and brushing his blonde hair from his forehead to better see his face. " It's just not possible. "

The captain put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, expecting answers. " It's him, Doctor, and he needs your help. I'll explain more in detail when I know he's going to be okay, but for now, this is Sandy, she'll tell you what you need to know. " He faced the crew, " Commander, set course for Pearl Harbor and assemble the senior staff in the war room. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Lieutenant O'Niel, contact the Secretary-General and have the call patched through to the war room. Prepare rooms for my friends, they need their rest. It's good to be home. Dismissed. "

As they rushed towards the medical bay, Doctor Perry listened carefully to what Sandy was telling her. It was horrible to have to hear the things that Bourne had done to the young Ensign, especially knowing that this was only the basics and the whole story had yet to be heard, but she focused through the tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't help him if she didn't know what was wrong.

Switching to Doctor mod, she analyzed the information. The first thing she needed to do was check for internal damage. With one last look at Lucas's unconscious form, she began the Cat Scan.

Captain Hudson and his crew waited anxiously in the war room for the Secretary-General to answer the call. Finally, McGath appeared on the vid-link. " Captain Hudson, this is a surprise, I thought you weren't scheduled to be back on Seaquest for another few days. Has something happened? "

" As a matter of fact, yes. A few hours ago, I took some men and went on a rescue mission in Macronasian territory. "

" What? " McGath's face went red with anger. " Explain yourself, Captain. "

Captain Hudson didn't so much as blink at the irrate Secretary-General. " I discovered that Section Seven sold Ensign Lucas Wolenczak to President Alexander Bourne. The deal was made twelve years ago, but the Seaquest disappeared before the plan could be put into action. When the ship and Lucas reappeared, he contacted Section Seven and they were more than happy to comply with his request. "

" Are you telling me that Wolenczak is alive? "

" I am. "

" Captain, you will turn him over the UEO immediately. It's imperative that we find out what Bourne wanted from him. "

The Captain slammed his hands down on the top of the table, though his voice remained steady and firm. " Now you listen to me and you listen carefully. The UEO is to come nowhere near that boy and you're dreaming if you think I'm going to permit anyone to interrogate him. Lucas hasn't spoken in months, so anything you need to know, you ask me. Bourne wanted Lucas for sex. He's been using him as a bedmate for the past six months and you can not even begin to imagine the hell he's been through. You and Section Seven abandoned the boy to that hell, you left him to be beaten and broken by Bourne. You have let Section Seven get away with this crap for too long and I will not turn my back on it anymore. "

McGath opened his mouth to say something, but Captain Hudson cut him off.

" If you want a public relation's nightmare, sir, go ahead and try to approach Lucas. I have a seventeen-year-old boy to protect and I will protect him at all costs, even my own career. You'll be receiving my official report shortly and then the UEO will sign custody of Lucas Wolenczak over to me. Thank you for your time, Hudson out. "

The crew watched the captain in awe. They had never seen him defy the Secretary-General so bluntly and the fact that he was willing to go so far to protect their young friend made them proud to serve under him. They were willing to do whatever it took to protect Lucas, as well, and they would follow Hudson's orders on the matter without question. Still, they were curious about what had happened. He'd said that Bourne wanted Lucas for sex, but surely that didn't mean what they thought it meant.

Oliver turned to face them and sighed deeply, stealing himself before launching into his story. The looks on their faces showed how horrified and disgusted they were, but there was a chance that the Seaquest would have to face down McGath and UEO and they had a right to know what they were fighting for.

As Doctor Perry finished her treatment, she felt a huge weight press down on her. She'd done everything she could, but even modern science wasn't going to be enough to repair him completely. He was going to need time and even then... She sighed and took off her gloves, putting them in the receptacle before pulling the covers over Lucas and taking another moment to study his peaceful sleep.

Stepping out of the medbay, she saw the senior staff sitting in the small waiting room, anxiously awaiting her report. " He's resting now. I've treated his injuries, but it'll be a while before he has full mobility. His body has become chemically addicted to the drugs that Bourne was giving him, with everything else that's going on, I don't think it would be wise to cut him off completely, but I'll start weaning him tomorrow and with any luck he'll be clear of them within a few months. Of course, that's only his physical condition, mentally... well, we'll have to wait until the specialist has seen him to know more. Although, considering what Sandy told me, it doesn't look good and I can say with certainty that he will never be the same Lucas we knew before. We're all going to have to work hard to try and help him recover, if we're lucky, we'll get some small part of him back. "

The Captain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't as good as he'd hoped for, but not as bad as he'd feared. " Can I see him? "

" Go ahead, it'll probably do him good to have a familiar face there when he comes around. " She stepped aside to let him pass.

Tony stepped forward, " Sir, I think you should contact Nathan Bridger. He needs to know about Lucas. "

Captain Hudson nodded from the doorway, " Commander Ford, if you would? I'd like to stay with Lucas for the time being. "

Ford couldn't fight back the grim smile. No matter how bad the situation was, he could only imagine how relieved Nathan was going to be. " Yes, sir, it'll be my pleasure. "

" Thank you. Everyone return to your duties and... thank you. "

With a quick salute, they dispersed, each deep in his or her own thoughts about what this was going to mean for the Seaquest and for them. Captain Hudson went into the medical bay and sat down, looking at Lucas with growing ease. He was safe now and Hudson would do everything in his power to protect him and help him heal. Taking the boy's hand, he pet his hair affectionately, not caring that Doctor Perry or anyone else could come in at any moment. Lucas was safe.

Commander Ford immediately headed to his quarters and patched a secure line to Bridger's home, waiting anxiously while the phone rang. The screen blinked to life and he found himself staring at the top of a small boy's head. " Hello? "

" Hi, Michael. "

He watched the little boy push himself up onto his tip toes so that his eyes peered over the top of the desk. " Hello, Jontin. "

" Is your grandfather in? "

Without a word, the boy dropped down and Commander Ford heard the sound of bare feet padding across the floor under the loud yells of, " Gran'pa, it's for you! "

A moment later Nathan sat in front of the screen, a strained smile on his face. " Jonathan, how are you? "

" I'm very happy, sir. Nathan, Lucas is alive. "

There was a long pause, in which Nathan seemed to be processing those three words over and over in his mind. " That isn't funny. "

" I'm not joking. "

" Jonathan, I was at his funeral. Now, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I have important... "

" Sir, I know what it sounds like, but hear me out. " Another few moments of silent thought and Nathan sat back in his seat, nodding.

Commander Ford quickly went through the events that had occurred in the last few hours; the call from Captain Hudson requesting rescue, the Macronasian ships, Lucas coming out of the shuttle and Dr. Perry's diagnosis.

As he finished, Nathan closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. " You're not joking. " Commander Ford shook his head and Nathan dropped his hand and opened his eyes. They were full of questions and Ford couldn't blame him. " Why did the UEO proclaim him dead? "

This was what Ford was dreading having to tell Nathan. The man had spent years nurturing and protecting the boy. He'd done everything in power to keep Lucas out of harm's way and after all that... " The execution was a way to cover their tracks. According to Captain Hudson, Section Seven sold Lucas to Bourne. "

" Why? What did Bourne want with Lucas? " The growing dread on Nathan's face was apparent and Commander Ford could see that he already half suspected the answer.

" Bourne has a... weakness for young men. "

" What are you saying, Jonathan? "

" Bourne wanted Lucas for sex, sir. Apparently he had a run in with Lucas twelve years ago, just before the Seaquest vanished. He's been obsessed with him ever since, kidnaping boys that looked like Lucas and holding them captive until they didn't fit into his fantasy anymore. When Seaquest reappeared and Lucas was on her, he took what he really wanted. Lucas. "

Nathan was staring blankly at the screen, his mouth open as if he wanted to speak, but couldn't.

" From what Hudson's sources have said, Lucas hasn't spoken in months. He's badly traumatized. He's been drugged almost constantly over the last six months, beaten, raped. Nathan, Lucas needs you. "

The words snapped the man out of his shock and he sat up. " Of course, I'm on my way. Where are you now? "

" We'll be docking in Pearl Harbor in a few days. "

He nodded, " I'll meet you there. " Nathan reached forward to turn off the screen and paused, " Thank you, Jonathan. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. "

Commander Ford nodded. He wasn't sure he would have reacted any differently. In fact, if Captain Hudson had told him that he had Lucas aboard the shuttle when he asked for help, Ford would have thought the man had gone insane.

" It's not a problem, sir. It'll be good to see you again. Ford out. "

Lucas regained consciousness slowly, dragging himself out of the blissfully nothingness into painful awareness. Only... it wasn't so painful this time. He'd had the most wonderful dream, the first one in months that didn't end up as a nightmare. He'd dreamed that Captain Hudson had come to save him. Of course, it had only been a dream, but it had been such a nice one.

He felt someone holding his hand and hesitantly, he opened his eyes. What he saw made it impossible for him to even breath. It was the most wonderful sight in the entire world. Captain Hudson was sitting next to him, holding his hand and looking at him, not with disgust, but with concern and this wasn't his room at Bourne's manor, this was the medbay on Seaquest. He felt tears prick at his eyes and couldn't stop them from pouring over.

Captain Hudson wrapped him in his strong arms and Lucas tried his best not to flinch. " It's okay, Lucas. Sh, your safe now. You're on Seaquest and I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry, I'll protect you. Nobody's going to hurt you again, I promise. Trust me. "

Lucas forced himself to sink into Hudson's hold. He didn't think he knew how to trust anyone anymore, but he wanted to. He wanted to so badly and this was the Captain, this was Hudson, this was the man who came to rescue him, who didn't give him up for dead. If he was going to be able to trust anyone, it should be him.

Oliver rocked Lucas slowly, careful not to jar his injuries. He could see the uncertainty in the boy's eyes and his heart ached. He'd thought that maybe it would be better to wait and give Lucas the news when he was a little better, but maybe... maybe it would make it easier for the boy.

" Lucas, I need to tell you something. " The body against him tensed, but he trudged forward, aware that if he didn't get it out now, he might never. " Do you remember when you returned from... well, wherever it was you disappeared to? Remember all the tests they ran? A few weeks after I joined Seaquest as it's Captain, I got a call from a friend of mine who had access to those test results. "

He took a deep, calming breath. " Lucas, I'm really not sure how to tell you this, but... I care for every member of my crew. I'd do anything to protect them, but with you, Lucas, it's different, because... you're my son. "

- THE END -


	12. Note

Thanks everyone for you reviews. Yes I'm working on a sequel. If you have suggestion, tell me. I'm open for idea.

When I finish my other fic : Secret of the past, I'm going to publish the sequel. I work as fast as I could.

So, don't worry I'm not going to let you down. I just hope I can give you a good sequel.

Take care

Wolenczak2004


End file.
